dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unsung Heroes
The Unsung Heroes ('''alternatively written as ''Highschool DxD: The Chronicle of Forgotten Heroes)' is a upcoming fan fiction story written and illustrated (maybe) by DxDchoi101. It begins with our main protagonist, Hiroaki "Hiro" Saeba who lives in a remote mountain. One day, he returns home from his daily activities and met with a mysterious girl and her companion who will changed his life for better and worse.... It is a OC-centered fan-fiction story that takes place a few millennia later, which prior to Great Cataclysm War against Triehexa. It will feature wide range of new characters from new protagonists, antagonists, supporting characters, and much, much, more~! Opening/Endings: Opening 1: KNOCK on the CORE by (K)NoW_NAME Ending 1: TBA Synopsis: The story follows Saeba Hiroaki "Hiro" who currently resides in a remote mountain. He is famous as a homeless-looking (?), all-round handyman/doctor/chef for the people who wish to get job done for anything in return for money. One day, he returns home from his usual activities of collecting medicinal herbs, only to find a noisy occurrences outside his home. Thinking that it was a mischievous prank from one of the kids in the town, he simply ignored and went back to his medicinal mixing, but a voice called out to him. What follows is a single, normal looking (?) human lived a remote life in the mountain, until it changed for the better...or worse. As he sets off on a journey, he mets a young girl who will take him to place full of wonders and mysteries all the while absentmindedly travels from place to place, following whatever job catches his fancy, and finally discovering secrets of the world that would shake things up greatly...! The curtains lift on an epic tale of fists, swords, guns, sorcery, friendship, and love! The story will be M/Adult-rated (because of plenty of heavy-language, violence, gore, fan-service (sex-scenes and deadly mixed heart-fluffy and dominating vanilla), as well as action packed and comedy. Author's Commentary: Hello there everyone, DxDchoi101 here, sharing a few pieces of news to you! First of all, I am graduating from Academy of Art University! And so, I’ll be focusing on constantly improving myself skillfully and mentally in the further future ahead as professional artist for entertainment now. So, I'll be doing the stories and chapter writing in my free time, preferably wishing to publish the two stories I worked on at my convenient time. So yeah, Hahahah... Putting my story as an action-packed, adult, adventure, comedy, fantasy, slight slice-of-life, harem story. This one is inspirational to me personally because I would wish to edit this story to actually make into light novel someday. And I want to approach the DxD series in futuristic timeline where our main casts are gone or their descendants running the world. I'll put the link to this series soon. Thank you for your continuous support and interest despite my schedule. I really do appreciated it (Doing a dogeza in a comedy style~) And It’ll be quite helpful for me to do when I’m took a screenwriting class in my last classes. As for the other stories I’ve done in the past, I’ll be officially doing mainly two including this one. As for the other ones, I’ll be doing rewrites and etc in the time suited for me. By the way, those two will be: * The Unsung Heroes * The King of Sky I know that the sudden change may be unpleasant for all of you, please understand that I now began to prepare my professional career as artist and story artist as I go through series of preparation in the future. But I still willing to go on with my stories in the future so don’t worry about it. Of course, I’ll be gathering references and materials to work on the chapters of my stories... One last thing before I continue my story, I decided to do illustrational comic/manga works of my stories in the future IF you guys and any fans are willing to look at it. But that will be the day I’ll be better artist in the future. Thank you for understanding my situations! As always to remind you guys, Highschool DxD does not belongs to me, all copyrights and characters by their original owners. Please support the official release of this anime/manga/novel series! Story Arcs: TBA Volumes: TBA Category:Fanon Story Category:The Unsung Heroes